Le baiser
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: song fic. il se tien en face de moi, la rage fait briller ses yeux parce que je l'ai insulter... s'il savait...


Voilà encor une song fic, mais sur un texte d'Indochine (ohh vive eux !). c'est une chanson asser vieille mais qui n'a pas perdu son charme, je vous assure !

Les personnages( comme l'univers) ne son pas de moi, mais sa vous vous en douter !

Et une foi de plus j'ai la cruauté de pas dire qui c'est qui en à après notre Héros favoris ! gnignigni !

Bon, bonne lecture quand même !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Baiser

Tu te tien là, face à moi, tremblant de rage, alors que le couloir se vide rapidement de toute vie. Tes poings sont crisper.

_Qui pourrai m'aider ?_

Ton torse se soulève au rythme de ton souffle saccadé tandis que ton énervement atteint son apogée.

_Qui pourrai sauver mon âme ?_

Tes yeux émeraudes, qui ont vu trop de chose en trop peu de temps, brille de colère et de rancœur.

_Je m'en fou, je voudrai te donner un baiser._

Tes lèvre pleines, rose habituellement, son blanche tant tu les sers pour ne pas m'hurler ta haine. Car tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu savais, tu ne m'haïrait que plus encor.

_Je veux te donner… Je veux te donner un baiser._

Si tu savait qu'au le d'exécré, je bénis tes lèvres rosée, tes yeux vert, tes cheveux noir, ta peau bronzé,… toi. J'aimerai tellement mais j'ai si peur.

_Laisse-moi passer, effleurer mes doigt sur toi._

Qu'attends-tu ? Pourquoi ne crache-tu pas ton venin ? Je t'ai insulté, pour que tu me vois je l'avoue, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Vite, haïs-moi, je ne vais plus tenir… Je voudrais tant…

_Come to me._

Tu reste là, à me regarder dans les yeux mais tu ne dit rien. Pourquoi ? Je baisse les yeux vers ta bouche. Je n'y tien plus. J'avance. Je glisse mes mains sur ton visage, lentement, tu es de cristal et j'ai peur comme si j'allait te briser à chaque instant.

_On va s'embrasser et nos lèvres vont se purifier._

Mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes. Tu ne bouge pas. Je t'embrasse doucement. Tu ne bouge pas. J'espère par se baiser effacer des années de combat. Mon cœur bat si fort, qu'il en ai douloureux. Mais se qui me fait le plus mal, c'est toi. Toi qui ne bouge pas. Tu es stupéfait, je le sais, et quand tu aura repris tes esprit, tu me repoussera.

_Tu me donne un baiser et nos langue vont justes s'emmêler._

Puis tes lèvres s'entrouvre alors que tes mains trouvent le chemin de mes hanches : tu répond à mon baiser. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux et constate que les tien son fermé. J'abaisse à nouveaux les paupières pour savourer le plaisir qui se répand en moi tel une onde de choc. Notre baiser se fais dés lors plus passionné.

_Et ta peau se mouilla, elle aura comme un goût, un goût de lait._

Nos lèvres se séparent, mais pas nos corps. J'ai peur, encor, que se ne soit qu'un rêve, ou que tu ne t'enfuit alors je profite de l'instant et goûte la peau de ton visage, ta peau sucrée, la parsemant de mille et un baiser que je dépose et que tu ressent comme la caresse d'un vent d'été. Tu me laisse faire, tu me laisse te savourer, mes mains sur ta nuque, les tiennes sur mes hanches.

_Et je te respire… Sur ton sourire._

Je te regarde. Je ne peux croire que tu est dans mes bras, que ton visage est à quelque millimètre du mien. Ou si. Peut-être sais-tu. Peut-être va-tu te moquer de moi. Peut-être va-tu jouer avec moi. Peut-être va tu me faire souffrir, pour te venger. Un éclaire passe dans tes yeux, les assombrit. Lis-tu mes pensée ? A cet instant je le crois car tu me regarde dans les yeux et tu me sourit. Tu à le plus beau sourire du monde, surtout quand il m'est adressé. Je crois que mon cœur viens de s'arrêter.

_Le baiser que tu m'a donner pour t'aimer, j't'aime comme un fou._

Non. Il repart, plus vite, plus fort. La pression sur mes hanche se fait plus forte. Tu mes rapproche encor de toi. Nos corps se touche. Contacte brûlant, mais que je ne voudrait pour rien au monde refroidir. Tu pose ta tête sur mon épaule, les yeux mi-clos, comme si tu avait sommeil, comme si se baiser t'avait vider de ton énergie. Ton souffle s'écoule dans mon cou et, malgré la tendresse de cette étreinte, je frissonne.

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

Te sentir si près de moi répands une douce chaleur dans mon corps mais paradoxalement je brûle, je bouillonne, je suis gorger de lave, la lave du désir. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux t'aimer. Je te désir tellement. Depuis si longtemps. Je veux ton corps, que je devine parfait sous tes vêtements. Je veux ton âme, que je sais si pure. Je te veux entièrement, rien qu'a moi, et pour toujours.

_Seul tout les deux, on restera attaché, comme un adieu._

Cette étreinte si étrange me fait oublier le temps qui cour, coule et s'écoule, me fait oublier le couloire témoin muet de notre rencontre, me fait même oublier les élèves, murmureurs sans fin des moindres évènements, calomniateur infatigable. Tu lève les yeux vers moi et je me perd dans ton regard comme on ce perd dans une forêt.

_J'ai envi de te caresser, j'ai envi de ton baiser._

Il n'y a plus que nous et je veux t'embrasser, encor. Je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux ta langue valsant avec la mienne. Je veux tes mains posée à-même ma peau.

_Nos lèvres vont se mouillées et nos cheveux vont s'emmêler._

Oui. Embrassons-nous encor. Se premier baiser m'a ouvert les portes du Paradis. Embrassons-nous. Laissons-nous lèvres se rencontrer, se caresser et fusionner encor. Je t'en pris.

_A ton sourire effrayer… Corrige-moi mes fautes._

Tu à sentit mon désir, tu l'a lu dans mon regard. Tu me regarde, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Dans tes yeux passe, l'instant d'une seconde, un sentiment que je sais être la peur. Je te fait peur ? Non… S'il te plait. Délicatement, je passe mon pouce sur tes lèvres, si douces. Je ne veux pas t 'effrayer. Aide-moi.

_Embrasse-moi… Come to me._

Tu te penche vers moi, doucement. Est-ce que tu n'a plus peur ou est-se ton courage de griffondore ? Je crois que je ne le saurait jamais. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens ton souffle chaud sur mon visage. Tu m'embrasse amoureusement.

_Le baiser pour rester rien que nous deux._

Mes mains glisse de ta nuque à tes cheveux, et caressent tes douces mèches noir corbeau. Nos langue s'emmêle dans un ballet divin. J'ai chaud. Je gémis. Toi aussi. Ca ne fais qu'augmenter mon plaisir.

_Pour s'aimer et s'embrasser._

Le monde qui t'a fait tant souffrir pour son petit bonheur personnel peut s'effondrer, on ne s'en rendrai pas compte. D'ailleurs, je crois, non je suis sur, qu'il s'écroule et qu'il ne reste que nous deux plonger dans un océan de plaisir, d'amour. Une seconde pour une éternité, nous restons là, à s'aimer, à s'embrasser. Par ton baiser, tu me dit que m'aimer. Je te réponds de la même façon encor et encor…

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

Ta voix me murmure soudain, au creux de mon oreille : « Viens en moi, Drago »

Fin.


End file.
